User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Clash Royale Guides: How to counter the Hog Rider
Hello, everybody, my name is Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale and I will be teaching you on how to counter the Hog Rider because everybody is complaining about him. Before I teach you on how to counter the Hog Rider, in my opinion, I don't believe the Hog Rider needs a direct nerf but I do believe his counters need a buff. Also, I think we should buff some of the win conditions so Hog Rider will be used less often. Countering the Hog Rider by himself Countering the Hog Rider by himself is very easy here are the counters listed Single Cards Prevents no damage Any building, Mega Knight, Skeleton Army, Barbarians and Rocket (Don't use Rocket seriously) Prevents more than 1 hit Goblins, Minions, Minion Horde, Elite Barbarians, Bats, Goblin Gang, Mini P.E.K.K.A, P.E.K.K.A, Prince, Bowler, Sparky, Electro Wizard, Lumberjack and Night Witch Combos Prevents no damage Ice Spirits + Goblins, Minions, Bats, Goblin Gang, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Bowler, Lumberjack and Night Witch Tornado + Goblins, Minions, Bats, Goblin Gang, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Bowler, Lumberjack, Electro Wizard and Night Witch Electro Wizard + Skeletons, Ice Wizard + Goblins, Bowler + Skeletons Countering the common Hog Rider combos Against Hog Rider combos preventing chip damage should not be your top priority (unless your tower's health is below 50%). Your top priority is to be able to make a deadly counter-attack every time successfully after defending a Hog combo. Hog Rider + Zap Use high damage troops that can survive the Zap spell. (e.g Mini P.E.K.K.A, Goblins) After you have successfully defended the combo and your troops are still alive support them with high health troops. This will force them to defend the push giving you a positive elixir trade. Hog Rider + Freeze If you know that your opponent is going to use the Hog Rider freeze combo first place down a cheap high damage troop to take out the Hog Rider and after your opponent freezes the troop place down your main counter to the Hog Rider. A few seconds later your troops will thaw out and you are ready for a counter attack. Hog Rider + troops If the Hog user is pairing the Hog Rider with troops first place the counter for the Hog Rider, second place a distraction or counter to the supporting troops, third make sure your troops are still alive and finally after you have successfully defended the push go in for a counter attack. Use cheap spells against the troops that are supporting the Hog Rider if they have low health. Building tips If your building has successfully defended a Hog Rider and has a decent amount of health left immediately attack and pressure your opponent to defend the incoming push and once they defended the push the enemy troops will walk towards your side and get taken out the by your leftover building. Final Thoughts Well, that's it and hopefully, managing the Hog Rider will be a much easier task. If you have any questions or disagreements, please type them NICELY in the comment section. Category:Blog posts